


Paper Thin Walls

by teaandchess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandchess/pseuds/teaandchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The walls in crappy motels are thin. Very thin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Paper Thin Walls**  
  
    “I don’t trust her either, Sam. Trust _me_ on this,” Dean said as he stalked towards his side of the room, throwing his duffel bag on the floor with a loud thud. He kicked it to one side and threw his coat onto the bed before turning around to look at his brother. Sam looked over the screen of his laptop at him and frowned as the argument they had started an hour ago over dinner restarted seamlessly. Unlike Dean, he wasn’t that eager to keep it going. He had finally been able to stretched out, relax, and simply surf the internet aimlessly rather than studying monsters or demons.  
    But it looked like Dean hadn’t forgotten how heated their words had been in the diner. He waited for Dean to stop fidgeting and looked him in the eye.  
    “Then why are you letting her stay around?”  
    “If we keep her close enough, we can keep an eye on her. She’s just in the next room and we’ve got enough salt lines outside there to keep her in all night.”  
    Sam clicked his tongue and looked back down at his screen. “I thought that was what Castiel was for. He’s supposed to be in charge of keeping her in line. Maybe you just want her around for the eye candy.”  
    “What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean asked and he sat on the other bed, bouncing childishly. Sam shrugged and Dean leaned forward and poked him with his foot insistently. “Sam. Sam… don’t ignore me, Sam. Sammy.”  
    The younger man looked up at him finally and Dean read his expression with a fading grin.  
    “Tell me you’re not saying what I think you’re saying.”  
    “You spend half of your time staring at her ass hard enough whenever she bends over and spend the other half of the time ogling her tits,” Sam grumbled and he looked down at his screen again. He made a show of clicking through a few pages but eventually he had to look up when he felt Dean still staring at him.  
    “Wait… are you… jealous?” Dean laughed at his brother’s frustrated groan. “I checked out an ass, so what? And a pretty nice pair of breasts, I have to admit. That’s not a sin. You check out Cas and his ass often enough.”  
    “I do not and you do that more than I do anyway.”  
    “Yeah right.” Dean removed his boots and threw them on Sam’s bed to annoy him.  
    “Look. We can get rid of Meg the old fashioned way but it seems like Cas is kind of hard-up on keeping her around.”  
    “Hard up or hard on?” Dean sniggered and Sam sighed in exasperation.  
    “Real mature.” He shook his head. “The guy is probably still a virgin anyway.”  
    “Not for lack of my trying,” Dean muttered and Sam looked up again sharply. His jaw tensed and Dean gave him his shit-eating grin. “Come on, Sammy, you’re making this too easy.”  
    “Yeah right,” Sam grumbled. “I’ve got reading to do.”  
    Resisting the urge to just storm off to the motel lounge for some privacy, he stared hard at his laptop again. He tried hard to ignore the way the bed sank down but he couldn’t ignore Dean’s hand on his knee.  
    “Sam…”  
    Still pretending to ignore him, Sam tapped away on his keyboard and eventually Dean reached out to close it. The click of it was loud and Sam finally looked up to see Dean’s eyes fixed on his face. There was intensity in his gaze that made him slowly put the laptop onto the bed side table and stare back.  
    Dean flicked his tongue out to wet his lips and cocked his head on the side as he ran his hand up Sam’s leg.  
    “Come on.”  
    There was invitation there, something that made Sam swallow and watch with wide eyes as Dean leaned in slowly towards him. He curled fistfuls of the comforter in his hands as Dean braced one hand on his thigh and slowly slid it up until his fingers just brushed the hardening bulge in his jeans. His nose just brushed Sam’s, his breath gently drifting over his lips, and Sam exhaled as he shut his eyes and waited. He could just feel the faintest pressure from Dean’s mouth and the seduction of a coming kiss caused his heart to skip nervously.  
    Just before Dean could close the remaining distance between them, with a loud bang the wall behind the bed suddenly shook. The headboard Sam had been leaning against jumped at the vibration of an impact and both brothers leapt apart.  
    “What the hell is she doing in there?” Dean looked at him and Sam recovered enough of his equilibrium to think clearly.  
    “Could be an attack,” he offered as he tried to find his boots. “Crowley is still lurking around and he might figure out she’s hanging around us.”  
    He was just hanging over the edge of the bed to grab his other boot when he felt Dean’s hand on the small of his back. “Hold it.”  
    He crept over to the wall and stared at it curiously.  
    The loud bang came again and Sam watched Dean lean towards the wall. He pressed his ear against the paper thin plaster and squinted while he listened. Frowning, he gestured at his brother and they both leaned against the wall.  
   _“Fuck, been watching porn lately? Oh…fuck…”_ they heard Meg’s sultry voice growl out loudly. The Winchesters both blinked at each other in shock and Dean swallowed when she gave a loud moan that could be clearly heard through the walls. There was another bang, this time of whatever furniture was against the wall, and then the sound of a slap that echoed.  
    Dean covered his shocked moan by coughing instead. He didn’t want to get in any more trouble with Sam than he was already in.  
    “Who the hell is in there with her?” Sam asked hesitantly, almost not wanting to guess.  
    Meg’s laugh was wicked and then there was a fleshy thump of a body hitting the wall. “What is with you putting me up against a wall, cloudhopper?”  
    The two loud thuds happened, two hands being pinned by Dean’s guess, and then the light bulbs in their own room started to flicker.  
 _“You always do talk too much.”_  
 _“Make me moan then, Clarence. Make me scream.”_  
    Dean and Sam made matching ‘holy shit’ squeaks when they recognized Castiel’s growling voice.  
 _”I fail to see how that will keep you quiet.”_  
 _“I like see you on your knees, you know.”_  
    Castiel said something they couldn’t hear. Meg moaned again, a slight hiccup to those breathy sounds, and Dean suddenly had a very clear vision in his head of the angel kneeling in front of the demon, likely licking her out. Knowing Meg, she’d be teaching the angel every way to sin that she knew.  
    Fuck, he did not need that thought right now when he went to hard and aching in record time.  
 _“For an angel, Castiel, your mouth is like pure sin.”_  
    _“You always moan my name when you pray like that,”_ Castiel said, his voice almost too low to be heard. “Blasphemous creature.”  
    Sam swallowed as Meg’s moans turned to loud cries and the thumps in the wall started to become repetitive, as if she was being pushed and pulled into the wall again and again. As if Castiel was fucking her into the wall, he realized and he moaned, unable to help it at the visual in his own head.  
    He was almost ashamed about being turned on by the sound of the demon’s moans until he saw Dean’s tense expression and knew he was having the same thoughts. They were both distracted when they saw the bedside lamp flicker on and off and then heard Castiel’s loud, tortured moan. Dean sucked in a deep breath and licked his lips when he saw Sam staring at him still.  
    “Fuck, Sam,” he breathed out and launched himself at his brother like he’d been wanting to the minute he’d come in the room. Sam managed a soft moan before he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him back, tongue slipping into his mouth to stifle his brother’s groan.  
    Dean shoved him back onto the bed and hurriedly started to unbuckle his jeans as Sam struggled with his shirt.  
    “Not allowed to moan for other people, Sammy,” Dean growled as he finally finished getting the belt undone. Sam blinked up at him, hearing that coarse, possessive note in his brother’s voice. Their eyes locked when Dean leaned down over him and grabbed him by the hair, forcing his head back. “You only moan for me, right?”  
    Sam nodded, unable to speak. With a groan, Dean lowered his head and kissed him hard, biting at his lower lip hard enough to sting. They started to rock their hips together, desperate for the friction and the relief, and between them, Dean shoved his jeans down with one hand. Sam moaned when the kiss broke, missing the heat that had filled his mouth, and they stared at each other.  
    Dean finally grinned at him. “That’s my boy.”

  
~~~  
 

   Meg lay on Castiel’s chest, listening to the racing heartbeat banging through his chest and the soft hum of his power slowly fading. Her personal angel; he made sure his visits when she was supposed to be under lock and key were fun. So delicious when he was lust incarnate. She was willing to let how snuggly he was after sex slide as long as he was up for another few rounds soon.  
    His quick recovery time had to be her favourite thing about fucking an angel versus a human.  
    He was thumbing her still damp hair mindlessly, occasionally tugging a curl between his fingers and meanwhile she drew a sigil on his chest. For a second, their equally restless natures were calm and Meg figured that sex was the equivalent of a sedative for him. His other hand kept her pressed against him at the small of her back and now and then she’d push a little into him just to hear his breathing stutter a little.  
    “I fail to see why we can’t lie on the bed,” Castiel said finally to break the silence. He looked at the smashed dresser pieces that were scattered around their still sweat-slick bodies.  
    “Because I don’t want to move and you’re pretty comfy as a mattress.” Leaning up, Meg rested her chin on his chest and grinned wickedly. “Girl’s choice, remember?”  
    “You’re not actually human to claim that,” he muttered as he picked a chunk of wood out of her hair.  
    “Yeah well, you possess a girl next time, I’ll possess a guy and next time I get to fuck you into the wall, ‘kay?” she asked before she rested her head back down. He opened his mouth to lecture her, again, on how hard it was to find a true vessel to contain his splendour, but he couldn’t get a word out when Meg pressed her hand over his mouth. “Shut it, feathers. You’re ruining my aftershocks.”  
    He shut his mouth willingly while she traced her fingers over his rough lips and the words faded when she nipped at his chest just over his beating heart. Feeling relaxed for the first time in days, he sighed and traced his fingers up her back again to cup the back of her head.  
    “May I stay here tonight?”  
    For a moment, she was quiet, so quiet that he was sure she might have not heard him, and then he heard her grumble. With a slow twist of her body and a seductive slide of her slim legs, she straddled him and sat up on his stomach. “Thought you didn’t want the boys finding out.”  
    The way the demon planted her hands on her hips made him stare at her body for a moment before he shook himself. He just barely managed to refocus on her cool response; it was made difficult when she kept shifting on his stomach like that.  
     “I didn’t.”  
    “What changed?”  
    “I… don’t know.” He sighed and sat up with her still straddling him to look at her more closely. He put his hands on her hips and squeezed. “I want more time with you.”  
    Her teeth parted in a ghastly parody of a smile. “How sweet.”  
    Something tightened his face, the sign that there was an argument already brewing between them, but before he could think of an answer they both heard a thump on the wall next to them. Meg looked over at it, eyes flicking to black instinctively, and Castiel tightened his hands on her hips. They went from relaxed to battle-ready and he was ready to leap from under her protectively.  
    _“Damn it!”_ Sam snapped loud enough for both of them to hear his muffled words. There was a little bit of pain in his voice, as if he was under distress, and the angel automatically was ready to save him.  
    “He could be in trouble,” Castiel murmured, concern making him start to squirm from under her. Meg tightened her thighs around his hips and gave him a scornful glare.  
    “Shut it and stay there.”  
    “But…”  
    “No buts. Stay.” She pushed down on his chest and cocked her head to the side to listen.  
 _“Fuck, Dean, where’d you learn to do that with your mouth? I don’t remember… you doing that… fuck…”_  
    Sam’s voice was loud, almost as if he was projecting his voice, and Meg bit back a grin when she heard an odd throaty noise that sounded hot and wet. As if someone was slurping and licking something delicious.  
    Her laugh was soft and longing.  
    “Oh now those are some boys,” she muttered when she stopped laughing and she looked back to see Castiel going a brilliant shade of red. The loud moans in the next room were full of pleasure, not pain, and Sam’s cries were wonderfully desperate for release. She looked away from Castiel with a grin and stared at the wall, easily able to picture the Winchesters sprawled on a bed. Dean on top, as usual she suspected, with Sam moaning underneath him.  
 _“Dean, stop… going to… too fast… Dean!”_  
    Meg had a thought about Dean’s beautiful mouth similar doing teasing strokes to her and she wriggled her hips a little.  
 _“Come on, Sammy. Scream for me…”_  
     Yeah. Really easy to imagine even her little angel doing that to her again. And if he didn’t want to… maybe the Winchesters…  
    Something darkened on Castiel’s face when she looked down at him again and she realized he’d read her thoughts about Dean. Before she could snap at him for doing it, he grabbed her by the hips and twisted her underneath him. When he rutted himself blindly between her spread legs, she felt how hard he was again and she gave a delighted groan.  
    He kept himself from thrusting into her and she arched her hips up impatiently. The grip he had on her was brutal though and he was able to keep her down. With a warning glare, he let her go and Meg put her hands on his shoulders, arching a brow.  
    “Oh, is the poor little angel jealous?” she asked and without a word he reached between them to stroke her. When his fingers came out from between them, dripping with new wetness, he gave her a skeptical look.  
    “This better not be because of them,” he warned before he slipped his fingers into her mouth and made her suck on them. Meg grinned wickedly around his fingers and nipped at the tips as he drew them out of her mouth.  
    “And if it was? You can’t stop me from joining them, you know,” she growled out. His eyes went midnight blue and he quickly got onto his knees, his hands turning her over until she was on her knees. A large hand slid over her pale back and buttocks, giving her a swift smack that made her laugh, and she heard him mutter about her sinfulness.  
    Unable to help herself, the demon divided her attention between Castiel and the Winchesters.  
    _“Always so tight, Sam,”_ Dean was saying at the same time that Castiel slipped his fingers into her. Meg groaned and the headboard did a loud crash against the wall. _“Not sure how you stay so tight. You’re always on your knees for me, aren’t you?”_  
    Sam’s loud moan was heavenly to the demon’s ears.  
    “Fuck,” Meg groaned and Castiel swept his hand up her back to grab a fistful of her hair. He yanked hard enough that pain sparked and sent a hot rush of pleasure down her body. His arm went beneath her breasts and he pulled her back onto his lap, embracing her from behind.  
    “You’re mine,” he growled against her ear as he pushed back inside of her. The high-pitched cry she gave wasn’t enough and he thrust upwards harder. “Do not forget that.”  
    “Oh come on,” she managed, leaning her head back so she could feel his stubble rake her cheek. “I know who has who… but I don’t even get to play a little?”  
    She wriggled her hips back at him, feeling how hard and pulsing he was inside of her. “You’re sure this is all because of me? Maybe you want to fuck them too.” Castiel moaned against her ear when she ran her hand back through his hair and he bit into her earlobe, which only encouraged her. “Think about it. All of us in one bed, you fucking me… or Sam fucking me… one of them fucking you…Dean sucking on you.”  
 _“Jesus, Dean, will you just let me come?”_ Sam called out desperately.  
    _“Not till you scream, Sammy.”_ They heard a slap of a hand on flesh and Sam cried out. _“Come on, Sam. Scream.”_  
    “Do you want them both?” Meg whispered as Castiel thrust deeper inside of her, her entire body starting to shake from the effort of not losing control. “We could take them both. You and me.”  
    She wasn’t quite expecting the way he shoved hard on the small of her back to force her onto her elbows with her ass in the air. His thrusts were hard and jarring, nearly painful, and her eyes rolled back in her head.  
    “I just want you,” Castiel snapped in warning, giving her shoulder an admonishing bite when she wriggled against him. “Just like this. Screaming for **_me_**. So **_they_** can hear you and know who **_you_** really want.”  
    Meg heard Sam and Dean starting to cry out in unison and suddenly knew that Castiel had figured out the Winchesters were being loud a little for their benefit. She was about to point it out, tried to clutch hold of that one piece of snarkiness she had, but he slipped a hand between her legs and pinched on her clit.  
    “Scream, Meg. And be sure you use my name.”  
    At the same time Sam cried out for Dean to never stop, she screamed Castiel’s name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    There was no hiding what had happened the next day when Meg joined Sam out at the Impala, walking as stiffly as he was. Sam gingerly leaned against the door and nodded to her, nervously licking his lips as he watched her saucy grin. Meg cocked her hip to the side and leaned next to him.  
    “Have fun last night?” she asked.  
    He winced, a little embarrassed but deciding there was little point in hiding from the demon when she’d heard them last night. Dean had made sure the angel and demon had both heard them, just as Castiel had made sure they knew Meg was very well-versed in his name.  
    Sam’s throat was still a little raw from the shouting he’d done last night and judging by Meg’s own raspy voice, she was no better.  
    “You sore too?” she asked, cutting to the quick when he didn’t answer her right away.  
    “A little.”  
    Meg chuckled wickedly. “How much lube do you two go through a week? Just… ball park figure.”  
    He glared at her. “Shut up, Meg.”  
    “No lube then? You rough riders you,” she drawled and Sam turned toward her a little.  
    “How sore is your throat from screaming Cas’s name? And begging him for mercy?” Sam countered. Not to be outdone, Meg leaned towards him a bit.  
    “It’s worth it and you can’t say you haven’t been wondering.”  
    He shuddered at the knowing look in her eyes and looked away to where Dean and Castiel were coming out from the motel office. Apparently, they were paying for the damage Castiel had done to the dresser when he’d thrown Meg on top of it last night. He couldn’t hide the way his face lit up when he saw Dean’s slow swagger and the demon beside him noticed.  
    Sam was aware that Meg’s body went tense the minute she noticed that Castiel was going to be travelling with them to the next site.  
     ”You’re not upset about him wanting you to travel with us till we get to Iowa?”  
    Meg shrugged. “Not like I can walk straight anyway. Angel boy is awfully possessive it seems. A little competitive too.”  
    “Him too, huh?” Sam blurted out before he could stop himself. Meg smirked.  
    “If Cas keeps insisting I travel with you guys, Sam, I get the feeling you and I are going to be really sore for the next few weeks. Especially if they keep competing to see who can scream louder.”  
    He looked over at her and saw the glint in her eyes.  
    “I’m looking forward to it,” Meg whispered.


	2. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they overhear one another, things get a little... tense.

**Behind Closed Doors**

The diner was packed, a late winter storm having bogged down the highway. Meg had offered to teleport out so that she didn’t have to be stuck with the Winchesters a second longer, but Castiel had insisted on her remaining with them while he scouted ahead. Dean took one side of the booth and Sam the other, with Meg crowded beside the younger Winchester.

“Like old times, huh Sam?” She leaned in as he looked over the coffee-stained menu. “Next step is one of us inside the other.”

He glared at her and she was vaguely aware of Dean staring at her. He gestured and quickly he and Sam switched places.

“Knock it off, Meg. We just need to get some coffee and we’ll be back to dropping you off at the next bridge to nowhere.” He nodded to Sam, signalling him to ignore her, and Meg sighed. No fun if the boys wouldn’t play her game.

The waitress dropped off coffee in front of them, which for once Meg took happily while the boys ordered food that made her stomach turn. Pulled pork and salads… disgusting.

She tuned them out for a minute, looking through the crowded tables and bar to see if there were any demons around. Any who might take the opportunity to save her from being bored to death by humans.

“What’s your problem, Sam? It was just an idea…” Dean’s irritable mutter caught her attention and she looked over as she idly began to stir too much sugar into her black coffee.

“You know what my problem is, Dean. Knock it off, this isn’t the place.” Sam raised his cup to his lips to hide his scowl. Beside him, Meg caught onto the tension and decided there was something worth having fun over.

“What’s the matter, Lucy?” she asked, resting an arm on the booth behind Dean and leaning in. “Ricky being mean to you?”

“Shut up, Meg,” he snapped, taking a loud slurp of coffee.

“I mean, things have been quiet between you boys lately. Almost had me thinking you were just acting a few nights ago. But mm, I really doubt it. The little competition with Cas still makes me wet just thinking about it.” Meg grinned at Sam and leaned further into Dean so her mouth brushed his earlobe. To his credit, he didn’t flinch away and she didn’t lower her voice. “Mind if I take you for a little spin then? I’ve been so bored and we can compare notes at the best way to ride Sam here. Top or bottom,  that sort of thing; which is best until he screams.”

Sam choked on his coffee, spilling some of it down his jacket front, while Dean turned in his seat a little to stare at her. Meg arched a brow challengingly and her eyes almost glinted at Dean’s look. His eyes roamed over her face, lingered on her mouth when she licked her lower lip, and then he turned to look at Sam again. As if his baby brother could protect him.

“Oh my god!” An older woman in her sixties with fake red hair behind them turned around and pinned Meg with a scornful look. “Young lady, such language is terrible in a public place! There are children!”

Meg smirked and eyed the old man staring at her as well. “Well, someone has to step up to keep my attention, Grandma. You want to step up or will a little girl on girl give Depends over there a heart attack?”

The woman gaped at her and Meg stared her down with her knowing smirk. Together, the older couple stood up and made a beeline for the cashier.

“Think it over and get back to me? I’ll be waiting,” Meg called out as she leaned over the back of the booth to stare at them, one leg resting on Dean’s thigh. There was a flutter of wings and she knew she was in for it.

“Enough, Meg. Stop drawing attention.” Castiel’s voice was full of threat, as if he’d smite her right here, and she rolled her eyes like a child.

“Yes, Daddy.” She slowly dragged herself down and stared at the annoyed angel across from her. 

“Daddy? What games are you two into?” Dean asked snappishly, still more than a little uncomfortable with her earlier words.

“None. Meg is trying to be provocative because she is bored.”

“That’s me. Big old spoonful of sarcastic fun,” Meg muttered and she grabbed her spoon out of her coffee and popped it in her mouth. 

Castiel finally looked at her. “Leave them alone.”

“Make me.” They stared at each other across the table and she sucked on the spoon defiantly. Finally Meg looked out the window, the spoon still there. 

Seriously, she thought, things were far less fun this way. 

Dean cleared his throat. “So, Cas. Anything we need to know?”

“The way is mostly clear. Things are very quiet.” 

Castiel jerked suddenly in his spot and Sam looked over at him when he jostled his shoulder. Placing one hand over his coffee to keep it safe, he frowned at him. “You okay there, Cas?”

“I’m perfectly all right.”

The waitress stopped by their table, handling platefuls of food, and Castiel took the opportunity to look away from Sam to stare at Meg. There was twist to her lips he could see even in profile, a devilish tilt that complimented her dark beauty. She’d slipped her boot off and was running her toes against the inside of his thigh. He glared at her and eventually she looked over, running the spoon across her lips again.

“Stop it,” he muttered as Dean and Sam loudly fought over who could have the pepper first. Meg’s tongue slid across the spoon’s edge and she quirked an eyebrow up as her foot rested against the angel’s groin. She began to rub harder with her toes until Castiel struggled to squirm and glare at her at the same time. “I’m warning you.” 

“Have to keep me occupied somehow, Cas,” She wriggled her toes just over the zipper of his trousers, as if she could maneuver them to unzip him, and he quickly grabbed her foot under the table, hand hidden by his coat. Meg bit back a grin as he ran his thumb over the arch in her foot. Sam glanced at him again as he forked a tomato off his salad.

“You sure you’re okay?”

Dean took a large bite and chewed as he looked at the angel and then at the demon. They had poker faces on as they stared at each other and for a second he thought that Castiel reading her mind until Meg rolled her eyes again and slumped down as if she was going to throw a tantrum.

“What are you, like, twelve?” he asked

“Centuries older than you and yet with far less daddy issues than many at this table,” Meg said snarkily and she gave a gasp when Castiel pressed his thumb hard against her big toe. But it was the slow crawl of something other than fingers sliding between her legs that caught her attention. 

“Well, whatever.” Sam pointed his fork at her. “You’re just lucky we’re buying you coffee.”

“Really? Sorry if that doesn’t get my panties soaked with gratitude.”

Meg tried to jerk her foot free from Castiel’s hand when a sudden pressure pushed between her legs, rubbing just lightly enough to not give her any thrill but make her curious. She discreetly checked but there was nothing. She gave him an impressed look as his power rubbed up against her like his hand would have. He was drumming his other fingers on the windowsill but she knew that pressure anywhere.

“Cas does that for you, right?” Dean asked off hand and suddenly the hand gripping her foot was gone and so was the pressure between her legs. The angel looked contrite and he put his hands on the table.

“Just wondering,” Meg glared at Castiel, annoyed that he’d stopped touching her, “are you holding this over Castiel’s head because you think it’s wrong?”

Her eyes turned to Dean. “Or are you just jealous that he gets some more often than you do?”

Sam chortled, staring hard at Dean as well. The elder Winchester looked torn between answers, staring at his hands, and Meg felt Castiel’s heated stare on her like a physical touch. Muttering under her breath, she slid over the hunter, ignoring his annoyed grumbles. She made sure to do a quick grind over his groin while staring at both Sam and Castiel, one out of some sympathy and the other out of spite before she wormed her way out of the booth and stalked off for the rear door.

“Meg…Meg!” Castiel’s tone was warning her that she was in shit and the demon flipped them all off before banging open the door. 

Castiel breathed in and out slowly and then turned his glare on Dean.

The hunter stared back. “What?”

"She was going to help us."

"Help us? How? By fucking you at all hours of the night? I get you’re feelin’ all happy with the constant sex, but maybe she’s distracting you."

Castiel tilted his head on the side. “Considering what I heard from your room the other night, I’m not the only one getting distracted.”

Dean swallowed and nervously eyed Sam who kept his eyes on his salad with a smirk. 

~~~

Meg slammed her hands on the sink and, with a well placed force of will, her power shattered the dingy mirror. Like it or not, Dean had a point. Why the hell _was_ she hanging around? Fun was fun but she had hell to raise and she wasn’t about to get it done with an angel looking over her shoulder. Or with an angel between her legs. Or in her mouth.

The problem was that thinking like that sent heat right between her legs and she had to grip the sink.

"Yeah, definitely have to get out while I still can," Meg muttered to herself and she pushed off, ready to smoke out. Only to find her way crowded against the sink by a six foot tall, looming angel. Castiel stared at the broken mirror, then down at her.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here." She crossed her arms and grinned. "Gonna stop me?"

Castiel stared at her face, about to say something she could tell, but then he moved backwards to give her space. It was so sudden that she looked at him in suspicion until he took another step and gave her an almost hurt look at made her teeth grind. Part of her wanted to grab him, shove him in the back bathroom and show him just what she could do in cramped spaces. Just then she could have him a little longer.

It was a horrifying thought

_Oh yeah, Castiel was trouble._

That he was going to let her go made it even worse when she realized she was disappointed and she didn’t like how she hesitated on her way out the door.

"Oh, fuck it," she muttered as she headed out the back door. "When else do you get to have some fun?"

—-

_Later…_

"Damn it, keep quiet."  Sam’s voice was loud through the thin plywood door and Castiel sighed, rolling his eyes as he sat outside their door. He’d hoped Meg would come back but the demon wasn’t anywhere in sight. The Winchesters didn’t seem to care. Never mind his celestial hearing, both Sam and Dean seemed to forget him out here anyway. He’d read the signs over the course of the hunt; it was just easier to wait outside than deal with the tension between them. He could have winged off anywhere but with the demons around, he didn’t trust Crowley not to make a move. 

"You’re not… fuck… helping. Jesus."

"Should have used my belt to gag you." Sam sounded only a little annoyed and whatever he did drew a loud moan from Dean. Castiel rolled his eyes and reached over his head, stopping himself just in time. Meg would have knocked on the door, told them to either keep it down or to learn a thing or two. He always benefited from her competitiveness with the Winchesters.

The thought of the demon brought an uncomfortable tightness to his trousers as his thoughts took a lustful turn, picturing her in just the red and black lace she favoured, the smirking set to her full lips and the way her darkness would swirl just under the skin. Castiel really wasn’t sure what he found more attractive. 

All of it maybe.

He really was falling, he thought, and hitting every sinful branch on the way down.

Dean’s moans were hitting a loud crescendo now and Castiel stared at the ceiling, mentally trying to get Sam to finish it so he could mediate on his problem with Meg.

The demon should _not_ be in his head right now. Castiel kept himself still as he waited, trying not to hear more than he needed to. It didn’t sound like they were going to stop anytime soon.

Giving up and deciding on looking for the rest of the demons himself, Castiel stood up and dusted his trousers off. He could give them a few hours, he decided and turned to go. But the sound of heels clicking on the dark walkway that led to the Winchester’s room in the rear of the motel held him still.

Meg stopped a few feet away from the angel and stared at him for a long time.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded as she circled him within the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel countered. She parted her jacket to reveal she was unarmed.

"Need some gear. Figured the Winchesters would be sleeping and I could steal…" She stopped as she heard a loud moan and a stuttered ‘that feels good’. It had her looking annoyed again. "Seriously? Again?"

Castiel shrugged. “I think they wanted to prove a point. Not sure what it was.”

"Right." Meg tilted her head. "Why didn’t you go get yourself a girl and use it back on them?"

Castiel stared. “Why should I go find someone else?”

"Are you telling me you waited for me?"

Meg eyed him as she walked closer and closer, and Castiel turned with her. When he finally went to answer she stepped close, her hips slotting neatly against his in a seductive grind. She rubbed upwards and he canted his hips back at her, acting on an instinct he’d learned from her.

"Aren’t you sweet?" she breathed against his ear and he shuddered, gripping for her arms to pull her closer. Meg hummed in her throat and he noticed when he turned his head to try to kiss her that her eyes were on the cracked window of the Winchester’s room.

"Meg," he muttered, wanting her attention and her dark eyes snapped back to his, a hungry look there. She leaned in and kissed him, tongue darting playfully into his mouth, drawing his own out after hers and he groaned, tilting his head.

The kiss felt hot and sticky, her tongue tasting like alcohol and smoke, her lips soft and pliant under his rougher mouth. Castiel grabbed her by the back of her head and tipped her into him, his other hand stealing under her shirt to squeeze her breast.

He had her turned towards the door, intent on taking what he wanted as he had been doing for the past month, when Meg shoved him back and he found himself against the door. She laughed at the look on his face and closed the distance with a slow swagger to her step.

Wide-eyed, Castiel hesitated before he went to lift her shirt, wanting to touch skin again. Leaning forward, Meg ran her lips over his collar and reached down to stop his hands before they touched her bare flesh again.

She slipped to her knees, nipping at his stomach through the shirt and listening to his restless mutters that they were in the open. Exposed and vulnerable, where anyone who looked too closely could see them, but despite that threat hanging over his head Castiel was hard against her mouth when she tongued him through his pants. Quickly, his hands went to her shoulders and again she grabbed hold of his wrists and held them to the side. Their eyes locked and he tried to see what she wanted just in the slant of her lips and the dark seduction glinting in her eyes. Obediently, he let his hands fall to his sides and watched as she unzipped him, drawing his cock out of his pants with cool fingers.

Meg traced the veined edge gently and her eyes left his cock to stare up to his face in feigned innocence. “Been picturing this?” she asked. “You’re pretty hard for an angel who’s supposed to be on his best behaviour.”

Castiel swallowed as he tried to hold her look. “I was reliving some memories earlier.”

She nodded and leaned forward to lick delicately up the shaft of hard skin. The wet heat made him shudder and thrust towards her mouth. 

"Good, but I think you get to do all the screaming this time."

His head smacked back into the door as she took him in her mouth and he rumbled out a loud, agreeable moan that was echoed by the wet sound of her lips sliding over his cock.

 

Dean was vaguely aware of Sam’s breath on the back of his neck as he snored a little. It’d been a long day. Without Meg acting as an inside track, they’d had to fight a lot harder to sneak in. Sam had been oddly quiet over Meg’s disappearance and the reason behind it, mostly because of how edgy and angry Castiel had been.

Dean almost thought that maybe Sam had been angry that Meg wasn’t there to overhear them again.

Without thinking, Dean dropped his hand to where Sam’s fingers were splayed on his hip.

"You up?"

Sam made a sleepy grunt for a no and Dean rolled his eyes, rolling away and getting into his jeans. Maybe he just needed a few more drinks and he’d be up to actually sleep.

A moan came from just outside and he jerked up in the bed, trying to see through the darkness. The outside lights didn’t reveal anything through the drawn curtains. Nudging Sam again, he walked to the door and pressed his ear to it.

Another moan, male and deep, made him step back and stare at the door.

"Shh, shh, Clarence. Don’t want to wake the Winchesters, do you?"

Meg’s voice was deliberately loud and Dean stepped back.

"I thought she was gone," Sam said suddenly from behind him and he jumped at how close he was. Sam’s hand on his back steadied him. 

"Thought she was." Dean smirked over his shoulder at his brother. "But maybe she can’t stay away from the Garrison’s nerdiest angel."

"Maybe."

Castiel’s moans were getting louder and throatier and  they both could hear soft wet sounds of what Meg was doing to the angel. Dean swallowed and pushed away.

"Maybe she got tired of you and Cas acting like you are competing," Sam whispered.

Dean snorted and turned around only to find himself smacked into the door, startled enough that he didn’t fight at first. The sounds on the other side went quiet for a second before getting loud again, and Dean felt Sam step closer.

"Shh shh," Sam muttered, teeth nipping at the nape of his neck. His hand slid around his front and Dean realized why Sam wanted him like this. Nervous because of the darkness, he rested his head on the door and waited.

"M-m-Meg." Castiel’s voice was stuttering out and they both heard her moaning an answer, though her mouth sounded full.

Dean felt a warm, calloused hand press against his groin, and the feel of that palm sent him from semi to full and hard in heartbeat. Sam’s breath was hot in his ear and he felt nearly squished by the pressure, with nowhere to go but forward or back into the hips pinning him to the door.

"Going to get loud for me this time, Dean?" Sam asked as he undid the zip on Dean’s jeans and reached in to stroke him. The cold air felt good on his hot skin and Dean pressed his cheek into the door, trying to breathe easier. "Think it is only fair, yeah?"

"Sam," Dean warned even as his hips jerked forward to the hand on his cock.

On the other side of the door, they could both hear the soft thump of something hitting the door as Castiel tried to hold off on whatever it was Meg was doing to him.

"I think you’re going to come even faster than usual," Sam whispered against Dean’s hear as he began to stroke harder. "You’re so hard. And you know they’ll hear what I’m doing to you."

"Sa-sa….Sam," Dean managed. "Get on the bed."

"Nope." Gently, Sam wrapped his other arm around Dean’s neck and pulled him back into his own hips, grinding into his lower back. His breathing was fast and excited, getting louder as they ground together. "I think they should hear you for a change."

Moaning as the stroking and twisting on his cock teased him, Dean bucked his hips forward and then back. He was barely aware of how he began to mumble Sam’s name in a broken prayer for more.

 

Both angel and demon could hear the Winchesters on the other side of the door and they both knew that they could open the door and catch them. As tight as Castiel had his hands fisted in Meg’s dark hair, he couldn’t move her if he had wanted to. Every time he thought he could get the strength, she’d swallow him down a little deeper, lick a little harder, and he’d slump back defeated.

 _He was so close_.

The tingling started, the hot flush, and he knew it would only take a moment more. But before he could push down a little further into her mouth, Meg pulled back, her swollen lips red and glinting with saliva and precome.

"Meg," he snapped, hands in her hair tightening. She winced but still managed a saucy grin.

"What was that, Castiel?"

He had to close his eyes and breathe through his nose. He could have come against her belly when she stood up to press against him but Meg reached down and squeezed her fingers around the base of his cock. The tight pressure held off his orgasm and he tried to get her to move her hand, only to have her scold him with a cluck of her tongue. 

"You want my mouth on you?" Meg asked as she leaned up into him. The strangled moan made her eyebrow arch and she brushed her mouth over his neck. "What was that, Clarence?"

"Yes."

"Louder," Meg whispered as she licked at his jawline, biting down when he stuttered again.

"Yes!"

The demon laughed, a throaty sound that made him shiver as she nuzzled his neck. “What else?”

He looked ready to kill her.

"Please," he said, just as loud as before. The low moans they could both hear through the door made Meg glance at his eyes, using her hand to hold him still. He looked so desperate that she couldn’t help but smile and give him a little stroke to reward him. "Please."

She leaned in and tongued at his lips, pulling back before he could kiss her. “Good boy.”

 Castiel’s head fell back to the door in relief as Meg moved to her knees in front of him again. Running her mouth down over his stomach, she let him fist his hands in her hair again as she licked at his cock. When he looked down at her finally, the demon grinned and  murmured for him to come for her before she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock.

Inside the motel room, Dean and Sam slumped together against the door, soft breathy sounds coming from Dean as he shuddered through his orgasm. His jeans were a mess now from how hard he’d come. Sam chuckled and bit at the nape of his neck as he listened to Dean promising to get him back for making him come in his pants like that.

On the other side of the door, they heard Castiel’s moans deepening to a growly sound. Unable to resist, Sam whispered in Dean’s ear that Meg was getting Castiel to go louder than before. The lamps nearby shattered in response and Dean laughed into his own arm, glad he wasn’t the only one to lose control.

—

They were both quiet through breakfast though judging by Sam’s sly smirk, Dean knew he was happy with himself. Without a sign of Castiel or Meg making an appearance, the brothers gave up on waiting for either of them. As Sam finished packing up his gear, Dean sat on the hood of the Impala and kept his eyes on the motel door next to their room. His entire body ached, his throat hurt, and for the life of him he didn’t mind.

Occasionally he’d catch Sam’s self-satisfied grin and knew he’d have to pay him back for that.

When the door creaked open, he leaned forward and half-expected Meg to come swaggering out. 

Looking ridiculously non-angelic, Castiel came out a few feet instead with his coat askew, buttons torn off his dress shirt and his pants wrinkled. He was obviously dazed, and both brothers stared back. Eventually, Sam lost it first and chuckled, looking away as he tried to muffle the sound with his hand.

Dean just barely managed a straight face.

"Ready to go, Cas?" he asked, sipping his coffee. Sam noticed the angel looking around the parking lot as if he had never seen it before.

"No, I will… have to catch up."

"Really? What happened?" Dean caught Sam’s eye. "Demon catch you with your pants down?"

"Well, yes. I did have to keep them off for most of the time," Castiel said seriously. Dean laughed and finally the angel looked at him, a slight smirk showing at the corners of his lips. "Considering what I heard last night, I would have thought your throat would have been too sore for you to laugh this morning."

Before he could come up with a clever retort, the door was shut on Dean’s startled expression and Sam burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Sam," Dean muttered, blushing. Sam gave him a nudge.

"Come on." He leaned to the door. "Hey, Meg, get Cas to Wichita. We might need his help."

A muffled “Do I look like his keeper?” made Sam chuckle as he turned a still stammering Dean away from the door. His brother swatted his hand away and turned to glare at him instead.

"Just so you know, you’re paying for it tonight."

Sam smirked. “Like to see you try,” he countered as he opened his door and looked at Dean over the roof of the Impala.

Dean grinned. “Yeah, I bet you would.”

 


End file.
